


Remember You Young.

by PrincessMoody00



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Annoying Isabelle Lightwood, Athletic Magnus Bane, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerd Magnus Bane, Older Alec Lightwood, Romance, The Kissing booth - Freeform, Younger magnus bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/pseuds/PrincessMoody00
Summary: Event though the Title is based off a Thomas Rhett Song, The story is actually going to be based off The Kissing Booth.Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood, have been best friends since the Day they have been born.... Literally. through the years Magnus and Isabelle have made rules to go along with said friendship, Rule number 1 though is that Relatives of your best friend is off limits.... Well that certainly isn't going to work for Magnus and Alec (Isabelle's older brother.!)Magnus has to choose what's more important his friendship with Isabelle, or the growing relationship with Alec? Also Alec's sort of known as a Player so is Magnus going to get burned?  Will Isabelle forgive Magnus.?  but most of all,  " WILL MAGNUS AND ALEC BE HAPPY TOGETHER?
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/ Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

“ No Friendship is an accident.”  
~O. Henry, Heart of the West. 

It all starts with our mothers, Anissa Bane and Maryse Lightwood. They have been best friends since they were in High School. They always used to tell us that they are the Original BFF’S. So my Mother and Maryse were super excited when they found out that they were going to be pregnant at the same time, even though this would be Maryse’s second pregnancy and my mom’s first, they were happy to go through this together and of course with their partners Robert Lightwood and Asmodeus Bane. After, Nine painful and emotional months I was Born, Magnus Lawrence Bane and so was my Future best friend Izabelle Sofia Lightwood, The Doctors told our blissed out mothers how crazy it was that this happened on the same day and same time, February 14, 2005 at 2:22pm. 

Growing up together Izabelle and I were treated like twins which was fine but as we got a little older we tried to explain to our parents that we were not actually twins and that we have different interests. But one of our common interests was Dancing, oh how we just loved to just have our very own dance parties no matter where we were like at the store, at home, outside, we loved to dance so much our parents agreed to put us in the same Dance studio. We found out our love of dance when we were about 6 and our families took a joint trip to Coney Island and while our parents were looking at some trinkets next door was an arcade and we snuck away from our families and went in and found out they had a Dance Dance Revolution machine and we just started jumping around and creating our own dance, that we still do up to this day. 

A lot has changed since that Trip to Coney Island,  
For One, that Christmas I got my very first Scooter and Isabelle got a Karaoke Machine. That Christmas I also broke my leg due to my new scooter thanks to Isabelle. My anger didn’t last long because she bought me my favorite kind of cupcakee, Red Velvet.  
The Next year when we were 7, I learned how to ride my bike without training wheels which earned me a double scoop of Chocolate Fudge Brownie Icecream. For Halloween Isabelle was Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and I was her Dragon. 

The Day Isabelle and I turned 8 I was getting bullied from some older kids from the Beach they were calling us names and throwing insults, at least until Isabelle’s older brother Alec came and saved us by threatening the group they scurried away like Rats on the Subway, Unfortunately it cost us both our birthday treats. My Father also tried to teach me how to fish that summer, so he took me to Coney Island early in the morning and taught me everything he knew, I caught a small Fish, which cost me to go underwater and I felt like I was drowning until My Father saved me, I told him I’m never fishing with him Again. That’s Also how I discovered I had Aquaphobia. That Halloween, Izzy was again a Disney Princess, Jasmine this Time, And I was a Pirate, Izzy was mad I didn’t try to go along the Disney theme so I bought her a Vanilla Cupcake with sprinkles so that she could forgive me. 

My Mom started acting differently when I hit 10, she kept snapping at me, my dad and my baby sister Marissa, she also spent most of her time in bed refusing to talk to any of us so I stepped up to the plate to help out my Dad and started helping out with Marissa. One Day at school some boy named Sebastian looked at Alec differently so Alec got into his first fist fight, he won that day but also got into lots of trouble at school and at home, I remember because me and Isabelle were dancing when we heard Robert shouting at Alec and calling him bad names. 

When we Hit 11, our worlds went even more downhill, Rober left Maryse for another woman and didn’t even say goodbye to Alec, Izzy, or little Max. Maryse found someone new through the new Sheriff Luke Garroway, he’s pretty cool. Izabelle got into a fight about something stupid, only to find out it was because she started her period early, once she was in a better mood I got her her favorite Cupcake. I also got into a fight with Alec because he called me some mean names, so I ignored him after that but it only lasted a few weeks because he fixed my broken scooter. Isabelle discovered that she wanted to be a cheerleader, meanwhile I discovered that I was good at Lacrosse, I won our first game. The Day I won our first game is the same Day my Mother committed Suicide, she slit both of her wrists, she didn’t leave a note. 

Now Both me and Isabelle are 15 and we are taking the world by storm, I got a part time Job at our favorite Arcade to help Dad out with everything. I tried to score my first kiss with my co-worker Imasu but instead he just threw up on my shoes, we never talked again. Alec got a Black Camaro for his birthday, thinking that Alec wouldn’t notice we pretended that we were driving in the front seat, until the next day he gave a stern talking to about how we are never allowed in his Car again. We were having a family vacation, and when I mean Family vacation I mean me and Marissa and the Lightwood-Garroway family plus Alec’s best friend Jace when I noticed Alec coming out of the water shaking his hair like a wet dog and jogging towards us with Jace, I realized I had a crush on Alec Lightwood. Then, Alec and Jace said something Stupid and Realized I was wrong. 

But then again what's wrong with looking at him a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Earth Shattering

“True Friends are like DIAMONDS- Bright, Beautiful, Valuable, and always in Style.” 

One week , One week, until School starts up again Isabelle and I will be Sophomores, Alec and Jace will be Seniors, Marissa will be in Middle school, and Max will begin elementary school. Even though I can only work part time because of my age, I’ve been saving up money so that I can help pay for Marissa and I’s school supplies and my school Uniform. Yes I said School Uniform, see Me, Izzy, Alec, and Jace go to a very elite Private school, Alicante Academy, In Alicante they expect nothing but the best. It's one of the best schools in New York. 

I just finished my shift at the Arcade and I was heading to the store so that I could pick up some of the School Supplies when my phone started buzzing from inside my Khaki pants. 

“Hello?” I greeted not checking the I.D.

“Magnus Bane where the Hell are you?” Isabelle snapped at me through the phone.

I arched an eyebrow, 

“uh , Is that a trick question? Well if you must know Miss.Isabelle, I just got off of work and was about to head to the store so I could pick up some school supplies for me and Marissa. Why?” 

“ Wait, you were planning on going shopping without me?” Isabelle screeched through the phone.

I rolled my eyes at her being dramatic, It’s not that I didn’t want to invite Isabelle. I just kinda wanted some alone time, and besides I was going to see her tonight anyway. 

“I’m Sorry, Isabelle would you like to join me with getting school supplies.” I asked politely. 

She snorted before answering, 

“ I would but I’m getting my nails done, so I can’t join you but I’ll see you tonight at dinner yeah.?” then I heard the dial tone.

After picking up all of the supplies, Notebooks, Binders, Pencils and Pens, Highlighters, etc, I even picked up a new book called Turtles all the Way Down, I know Marissa would make fun of me because everytime I leave for the store I always come back home with some kind of book, luckily she would let me off the hook since I splurged on some of the nice pens and pencils. When I got home I heard the T.V. going off in the living room, I sighed I hope to god Marissa is dressed and ready so all I have to do is shower and change my clothes. I walked into the living room thanking the Gods because yes she is dressed, in Blue jean Overalls with a black t-shirt, her golden brown hair in two french braids and her converse. She turned to look at me and even though she saw my hands full she turned back towards the T.V.

“ Well, Thanks Missy, don’t just jump up at once to help me.” I snapped as I put the bags on the kitchen table. 

She just rolled her eyes at me and got up, 

“ Alright I have got to take a shower and get dressed, then we can head over towards the house okay.?” I said as I walked towards the stairs, 

“ He isn’t coming, he won’t get out of bed.” Marissa whispered, I froze at the foot of the stairs. 

I sighed, Our Father hasn’t been the same since our mother died. He tries sometimes but then he just lays in bed all day only to leave for work, sometimes he talks to us sometimes he won’t, it seems like today was one of those days. 

“ I’m sure it will pass alright, we’ll bring him some leftovers that I’m sure he’ll eat while we're asleep, and he’ll be okay again, don’t worry Missy, Okay.” she just nodded and went back to the couch. 

I walked up the stairs to my room so I could start the shower, while the water was warming up I went through my clothes and just decided to be simple, with some blue jeans, a Maroon henley, and some converse. Jumping in the shower all I could think about is my dad and Missy, Missy is a total Daddy’s girl, she’s been like that even before my mom died she always tries to defend him to people and she always tries to get him out of bed when he’s in a mood. After my shower I get dressed and I don’t even bother with my hair. 

“ Alright Missy, let’s go.” I say as I turn off the T.V

“Do you think we should ask him again just to make sure, maybe he’ll change his mind” Missy pleads as we head towards the door. 

I just shook my head no and locked the front door, there was no point Asmdoesus won’t get out of bed for nothing, not even for his children. Luckily, the Lightwood- Garroway house is not to far from us so we can just take a nice stroll, I can tell Missy is upset that I didn’t try harder to get Dad out of bed but I knew I made the right decision,

“He would’ve come if you would have tried. you know, so why did you give up so easy, God it’s like you don’t even care!” Marissa snapped as we saw the Lightwood-Garroway mansion up ahead.

I scoffed, 

“ Look, Marissa he wasn’t going to leave that bed and you know it, I can’t force him to get out of bed and be a dad, he’s a grown man he makes his own damn decisions, look I know you’re worried about him so am I but nothing we do is going to fix him you have to understand after all of these years. Now, Look we are done talking about this understanding.” I demanded as we reached the glass front door. 

Marissa just rolled her eyes and scoffed before nodding in agreement. I rang the doorbell even though we both practically grew up here I still had some manners. Maryse Garroway rolled her eyes at me when she saw us at the front door she’s always insisted that we didn’t have to knock since we were practically family,

“ Ahhhh, how many times do I have to tell you two you don’t have to knock.” Maryse said when she opened the door playfully annoyed. 

We just shrugged and she rolled her eyes and ushered us inside towards the dining room where the rest of the family was, Luke was sitting at the head of the table, to his left was Maryse’s seat, next to Maryse was Max, and at the end was Alec, on the other side Isabelle sat across from Maryse and then there were two empty seats for me and Marissa. 

“Your Late Magnus.” Isabelle chided me when I took my seat next to her. 

“Sorry, I told you I went shopping and so I had to jump in the shower real quick.” I said apologetically, Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

“Yeah obviously, Magnus you didn’t even try to do your hair” Isabelle stated before taking a bite of her salmon. 

“Isabelle enough Magnus and Marissa are here now that’s all that matters don’t listen to her Magnus, okay.” Luke said as he placed me and Marissa’s dinner plates in front of us. 

“ So are you guys ready for school to start soon.?” Maryse asked as she cut up some of Max’s food.

Isabelle, Marissa, and Alec groaned at the question, while I nodded excitedly I really couldn’t wait for the first day of school. 

“ Of course Maggie here is excited for school, he’s the school nerd.” Alec joked looking at me.

He wasn’t wrong. I have the highest G.P.A in school, but Alec also knew I hated being called Maggie, it all started because my mom was so sure I was going to be a girl so she wanted to name me Maggie but obviously that didn’t happen. 

“ Oh come on Alexander, aren’t you excited to start this school year with a big fight like you do every year.” I retorted back knowing he hates being called his government name. 

Everyone snorted, while Alec just rolled his eyes and kept eating his dinner silently. After Dinner we had Chocolate cream pie for dessert and we just kept talking about the upcoming school year when Maryse brought up a topic out of right field, 

“ So Magnus, Isabelle, have you guys decided what you want to do for your sweet 16 yet?” 

I shook my head no, while Isabelle shook her head yes vehemently

“Of course I have been planning this day for years, I was thinking of a costume party, I know it’s not Halloween but I thought it would be fun and different you know” Isabelle said while bouncing her legs up and down on the couch next to me. 

“ Magnus what do you think kiddo?” Luke asked from his spot next to Maryse on the Love seat. 

I just shrugged honestly I don’t even care what the theme is after my mom committed suicide I don’t get excited about my birthday anymore I only care now because Isabelle loves throwing a big party, and what Isabelle wants Isabelle gets. 

“ Oh come on Magnus, don’t you care this is our sweet 16, don’t you want a big party, I mean you only turn 16 once, I can’t plan a party if you don’t care.” Isabelle snapped and left the room. 

Everyone rolled their eyes at Isabelle’s antics, after finishing dessert usually we would stay and watch some movies but Marissa kept sending me these looks which meant that we needed to go back to dad. I rolled my eyes before asking for some leftovers so we could give them to our father, Maryse and Luke just nodded and made us a to-go plate and gave us hugs and kisses at the door. 

When we got home Marissa immediately went down the hall towards our parent’s bedroom, probably trying to convince dad to shower who knows, I put the week’s worth of leftovers in the fridge. I was heading towards the stairs when I heard mummers and crying from the bedroom I could instantly tell that it was Marissa and she was probably just telling father about her day but he probably wasn’t even saying anything which was making her cry. 

The days flew by, between trying to care for Marissa and Dad, I also had to get the final fittings for my Uniform, work at the arcade was getting a little stressful.Who knew little kids could act like Assholes?, Luckily Dad was over his mood and was back at work and was helping me out around the house. It’s the day before the first day of school and Isabelle demanded that I come over and we can hang out and watch some movies, so after getting both mine and Marissa’s school stuff and Uniforms together I headed over. I waited for someone to come to the door after I rang the doorbell, and much to my annoyance and surprise it was Alec who answers he’s all wet and in his swim trunks with a smirk, 

“Hey Maggie, Fancy meeting you here, She’s in the Living room.” Alec said as he opened the door, I rolled my eyes and gave him the middle bird. 

He just laughed as he walked alongside me, 

“Ohhh, obscene finger gestures from such a Pristine Guy.” 

“Oh Magnus I’m Glad you're here, I’m somewhat happy you’re here to big brother I have just the best news.” Isabelle said on the white couch with all of our favorite snacks on the glass coffee table.  
I sighed whenever Isabelle said that it meant it’s going to be something i’m going to hate but going to have to suck up for Isabelle’s sanity. 

“Um I don’t know if you knew this but Isabelle I live here?” Alec told his sister as he crossed his arms across his firm and chiseled chest, not like I was looking or anything. 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, 

“Anyways, Mom and Luke are going away for their anniversary trip soon , so you know what that means….. POOL PARTY!” 

I knew it. 

“ Awesome I’ll tell Jace and Clary and we can start telling people, just make sure you two don’t invite assholes.” Alec said as he started to walk away. 

“Sorry Izzy, I can’t go.” I told her which the siblings froze at my words. 

Alec turned around and once again had his arms crossed across his chest.

“What the Hell! Magnus you have to come! It will be amazing you know that I know how to plan a party! Besides you will just stay inside your room reading all weekend,Dude we're sophomores now Magnus we have to use this time to party!” Isabelle demanded. 

I sighed I never told Isabelle or anyone about my aquaphobia. I'm just so embarrassed about it that I don’t bring it up, I know that I should at this moment but I can’t. I can’t disappoint Isabelle but I refuse to go to the Lightwood Pool Party. 

“I’m not going and that is my final word on the subject Izzy, so just drop it or I’m going back home and finish getting my stuff ready for tomorrow” I commanded. 

Isabelle just rolled her eyes and shrugged and sat back down on the couch, Alec looked like he wanted to say something but just slumped his shoulders and headed towards the Glass door that led out to the Pool where his best friend Jace Wayland was talking to his Girlfriend of 3 years Clary Fray.  
I couldn’t help myself but stare at Alec’s Ass as he walked away.

“ Hey Rule number 1. Please, Relatives of your best friend are Totally off Limits.!! Now I’m going to have to bleach my eyeballs.!” Isabelle snapped towards me.  
After Isabelle got all of her dramatics out of her system we sat and watched the Breakfast Club. It's one of my favorite movies I mean besides the Harry Potter series. 

“ So besides you not coming to my pool party, there was another reason why I needed us to hang out. Next Friday we have that student council meeting about what our booth is going to be for the Welcome Back to School Bash.” Izzy admitted after eating some caramel popcorn. 

I moaned I totally forgot about the student council, Isabelle insisted that we had to sign up because it would look really good for our college applications.  
“ Why can’t we just do the dunk tank or even bobbing for apples?” I joked 

“ First of all I refuse to get my outfit wet and also those ideas were already taken.” Isabelle said, showing me the group text and sure enough all of the good ideas were taken. 

“ We have until Next Friday during Lunch to get an Idea, or we will hear about it for the rest of our high school career.” Isabelle stated leaving no room for argument. 

The Next day was a little hectic I woke Marissa up, then I made her her favorite breakfast French Toast with Strawberry butter and some fruit on the side with a cup of apple juice, then I showered and brushed my teeth and instead of putting in my contacts I just decided to wear my Black Classic Wayframe glasses. I saw my phone going off and saw that it was Coach Morganstern saying that tonight we were having a last minute Lacrosse game so we had to wear our uniforms today at school, I scoffed he always tells us these type of things last minute luckily though last night he texted us telling us to come to the school so we could pick up our Lacrosse gear. Our Uniforms were just a Navy Blue Jersey with the words Alicante Angels in Red with the school crest on the bottom and on the back had our last names and number on the back, I’m number 23. Putting my jersey on I felt good but it’s when I’m putting my shorts on something feels wrong like it’s almost too hard to get my shorts on eventually when it happens I look up in my mirror and screech, My shorts are so short they barely fit they look like they belong on some Barbie doll. Unfortunately I don’t have too much time to worry about this because I can hear Alec honking his car horn out front, So I quickly put on my Black cleats and Rush towards Missy’s closed door, 

“Marissa come on Alec’s here let’s go Kiddo, Missy come on we can’t be late on the first day of school.” I pounded on her door until she opened it. 

She looked cute in uniform she had to wear but I couldn’t tell her that thanks to the glare she was sending me , it was a Navy blue skirt, with a white collar shirt with a white and red striped tie with a Navy Blue Blazer with red detailing and the school crescent on the left breast pocket and with her signature converse and her hair was half up half down. 

“ I hate this uniform” she muttered as she shoved past me down the stairs. 

“ Magnus what the Hell are you wearing?” Isabelle Laughed from her seat up front the window down. 

I huffed, 

“ Coach gave me the wrong shorts so when I get to school I have to go to the locker room and get a new pair, Jeez Izzy it’s not that big of deal.” 

She just shook her head as she got out of the car so I could get into the back seat. We dropped Marissa off first, I took dozens of pictures until she threatened me.

After getting out of the Car Alec heads over to his Archery and Football friends,as soon as me and Isabelle are out of the car I feel everybody watching me and whispering, who is that guy? Why did he get out of Alec Lightwood’s Car? Who is number 23? Dude that’s Magnus Fucking Bane! 

“ Hey well at least now people know your name..Right?” Isabelle tried comforting me.

Sure I was on the Lacrosse team but most people ignored me because i’m a Sophomore even though i’m the first underclassmen on a Varsity team, and because i’m one of the smartest people in school. As we kept walking towards the Gym so I could change my shorts everyone was wolf whistling towards me and shouting out pick up lines, I was blushing so hard I’m sure I was Tomato, I hate having attention on me. 

“ Magnus I know this hard but you have to be somewhat confident right now, okay, you have admittedly got hotter during the summer, so just own it Boo.” Isabelle whispered in my ear. 

I mean she’s not wrong I’ve gotten a six-pack from all of my training for Lacrosse, I have gotten more muscle, and my skin is more sun kissed then usual all thanks to Isabelle insisting I had to go with her tanning on my breaks from the Arcade. Then all of the sudden I felt a hard Slap on my right Ass cheek. Me and Isabelle turned around to look at the culprit only to roll our eyes at Jonathon Morgenstern, Coach Morganstern’s son. 

“ Nice Ass you got there Bane maybe tonight you’ll let me hit again harder if that’s what you're into” Jonathon whispered into my ear, making me cringe. 

“Fuck Off Jonathon there is no one desperate enough to sleep with you.” Isabelle snapped. 

"Izzy stop alright it’s not a big deal let’s just go.” I muttered but they both ignored me 

“ Well I guess your brother didn’t mind when he fucked me deep into his mattress a few months ago.” Jonathon retorted. All of sudden we started getting an audience. And I felt my heart drop to my stomach. 

“And Besides Isabelle, Bane here looks like he wants someone to give it to him rough and hard. I bet he’s got such a tight…” 

Before Jonathon could finish his sentence Alec appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him, he started getting blood on his knuckles and everything. 

“ Alec stop, he's not worth it.” I snapped from the middle of the circle we were in. 

“ Alec Knock it off you’re going to get detention, Please just stop.” I tried again but was ignored once again. 

“ Alec seriously You’re going to hurt him, let him go!” I cried out. 

All of the sudden Principal Imogen appeared with some security guards who pulled a fighting Alec off of Jonathan.  
“  
Enough Stop this Idiotic Behavior right this minute both of you.!” Principal Imogen demanded everyone froze. 

“ Lightwood, Morgenstern, Bane, My office Now! Everyone else goes to their home room.” everyone was still frozen

“Did I stutter go NOW.” her voice boomed and everyone scurried away. 

I’ve never been in trouble before in my life I’ve always tried my best to be honest and always follow the rules, as I’m sitting a few feet away from Alec I’m sweating and when I sweat it is anything but attractive I sweat everywhere from my face to my armpits to a place where no sweat should be. Alec was just sitting there with an Ice pack on his knuckles, 

“ So what Maggie you aren’t going to say thank you to me?” Alec asks with a stupid grin on his face. 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes and just ignored him, after a few minutes, 

“Oh come on Maggie you know you can’t give me the silent treatment forever.”

Wanna bet I thought. 

“ Why did you do that to Jonathan?” I snapped. 

Alec just looked down then around the room before answering 

“ You were in trouble.” He muttered. 

I sat back in my seat and huffed, 

“ Wow so you just needed an excuse to get into a fight.” I retorted. 

Alec just scoffed then he chuckled, 

“Hey listen here I do not start fights but remember this Maggie I will sure as hell Finish them.” as he said that his Hazel eyes were darker than usual. 

“ And besides One, Nobody should be treated like that like they are some piece of meat, Two, Jonathon is a Jackass and he deserved it and you know it, and Three, I think it’s wrong that Jonathon was trying to get into someone who I think of like a brother’s pants.” 

I was shocked by what Alec admitted to me. I never really thought that he would have these types of feelings, especially those feelings for me. Before I could say anything Jonathon came out of the principal’s office with a busted lip, a black eye, and the left side side of his face was red, he shot a glare towards Alec but he gave me a smirk which made me shudder. Principal Imogen came out and pointed towards me, 

“Mister Bane it’s your turn.”

“Now Mister Bane I must admit those shorts you are wearing are quite ridiculous. Why are you wearing those.?” Imogen says with an arched brow as she sits down behind her Oak desk. 

“Well Ma’am, uh Imogen, I mean Principal Imogen, Coach Morgenstern seems to have given me the wrong pair of shorts, Um, But I was planning to go to the locker room before Homeroom and get the right pair…. Up until Jonathon smacked my um buttocks.” I admitted. 

“ Is it me or is it really hot in here? I’m sorry. It's just I’ve never been to the Principal’s office before so I don’t really know how to react.” I blush as I look around the room. 

Principal Imogen just arched an eyebrow again, 

“Now Mr.Morgenstern will be punished, don't doubt that but Unfortunately, Mister Bane I’m going to have to punish you also.” 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Am I about to get expelled! This my first day of Sophomore Year how could I already get expelled!. Jesus It’s really hot in here Now!” I ranted. 

“Oh Mister Bane will you calm down!For Heaven Sakes You only broke the dress code so I’m going to have to give you detention for after school tomorrow, and besides you're one of my best pupils I couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.” Principal Imogen tried joking but it fell flat. 

“Now I’m going to write you a pass for class so you can change clothes, and here is your Detention Slip, Now can you please send in Mr.Lightwood.” 

After changing my shorts into the right size, time seemed to move very slowly throughout the day, maybe it had something to do with this morning. I don’t know but I can tell you that it was not fun being the back to school gossip hearing people whisper and laugh at you can really dampen a mood. Before I knew it was Lunch time which meant I was using my free time to look up some Ideas for the Back to school Bash, thankfully we had Next Friday till we had to give our idea to the student council. As I was scrolling through my phone and waiting for Isabelle all of the sudden I could hear three trays being put in front of me, I looked up and sighed it was the Brat Pack, or commonly known as Lydia Branwell, Jessica Hawkblue and Maia Roberts. 

“OMG, That fight was totally crazy this Morning wasn’t it Bane?” Jessica shot off.

“ Wasn’t Alec such a Knight in shining armour.” Lydia said with a dreamy look on her face. 

“Totally I’m just surprised he defended you though, Alec Lightwood has never defended anybody before so why would he choose you?” Maia asked confused with an arch brow.

“So did you thank him by making out with him?” Lydia asks after taking a bite of her banana. 

“ I would totally have Alec Lightwood’s babies if he would let me One girl and One boy, just not at the same time though you know what I’m sayin” Maia said as she did some weird hand gesture with Jessica. 

I scoffed,  
“First of all you do know Alec’s Gay right as he likes Dick not Vagina, and Also you don’t actually get to pick the gender you know that right?” I spoke slowly towards them like they are small children.

Somehow in sync they all rolled their eyes,

“ Well it was nice talking to you Bane,but you know the drill things to do people to see byee.” Lydia said standing up

“Sorry it didn’t work between you and Alec you could totally do better.” Jessica smirked, and as the girls walked away they started laughing. 

After my terrible Lunch it got better because during 5th period it started raining which meant my lacrosse game got canceled after school then it got worse because Isabelle Insisted that we needed to go shopping for her Pool Party. So after school Alec dropped Marissa off at home and drove me and Isabelle off to the mall, we told him we could just take a taxi so he wouldn’t have to pick us up. 

“ Are you sure you don’t wanna come to the Party, Magnus it’s going to be so much fun.” Isabelle said from inside the dressing room she was trying on yet another swimsuit. 

“ How about we do the ring toss stand.” I said ignoring her comment about the pool party. 

Isabelle huffed before coming out in a Red one piece swimsuit with a deep v-neck, 

“Can’t the Dance team already stole that idea , how about this one.” 

I scoffed, 

“Alec would murder you if you were something like that.” 

Isabelle just shrugged carelessly. 

“What about the strength game, you know the one with the sledgehammer and the bell?” Isabelle pointed out before heading back to the dressing room.

“Can’t shockingly the school’s chess team took that Idea.” I said as I continued scrolling through my phone. 

Isabelle’s head poked out of the curtain with an arched eyebrow and confused face,

“Yeah I know right crazy?” 

“ Oh, Okay how about the Dunk tank, surely nobody took that idea right.” Isabelle said as she came out in a simple one piece swimsuit that reminded me of the same one the swim team has.  
I shook my head, 

“Swim team took that one, who saw that one coming am I right?” Isabelle just shot me a glare before rolling her eyes and chuckling. 

“ So why were those dumb bimbos talking to you earlier?” Izzy asked as she checked herself out in the mirror. 

“Oh they just wanted to talk about the fight this morning and how they want him to switch teams so they could have his babies.”

Isabelle scoffed and entered the dressing room again

“That’s what I did, it’s like they don’t understand that the only way Alec would ever and I mean ever kiss a girl is if you paid him….” 

“ KISSING BOOTH” Isabelle and I shouted at the same time

“It’s a perfect idea! Not only would we earn so much money, but I love the Irony of it. The Boy who’s never been kissed does a kissing booth, I Love It.”

I rolled my eyes, Isabelle did have a point while Isabelle was hoping to lose her virginity sometime soon, I have yet to have my first kiss or my first date. I guess it’s because I want it to be special not something I have to do because everyone else is doing it. 

“Yes Irony is such a cruel mistress indeed, all right, now we just have to get the student council to give us the ok which I’ll take care of.” We high fived and treated ourselves to milkshakes after Isabelle decided on a swimsuit. 

When we got to school the next day I was surprised to find out that I was no longer the school’s gossip which made my day easier up until I realised that today was the first time I was going to have to serve detention with Jonathon and Alec.. together. Thank the heavens though we had Mr. Miller be the teacher in charge because he would never let anything ridiculous happen on his watch. I was just doing my homework when all of the sudden I get tapped on the back, it was some blonde guy who had a paper note in his hand, 

“It’s from Jonathon” he whispered as he handed me the note and went back to his homework.  
I looked over to Mr.Miller who was snoring in his sleep, and rolled my eyes. I looked down at the paper note which had my name written in black marker. I opened it up and was shocked to find out it said, 

‘ I’M SORRY MAGNUS.’ 

I turned around in my seat to find Jonathan looking at me with a puppy dog pout on his face and I just chuckled and rolled my eyes and went back to work. Few minutes later I got tapped on the back again and I was handed another note,  
‘What do I have to do to get your Number?’ 

I turned back around and Jonathan just mouthed c’mon and pouted again, I debated with myself about what course of action I should take before I started chuckling and grabbing my own piece of notebook paper and wrote down something so crazy I had some doubt that Jonathan would actually go through with it, I turned around and told the kid to pass this to Jonathan. 

When Jonathan opened the note his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head he looked up at me in shock before chuckling and just nodded his head. Just as I was about to turn back to my schoolwork I noticed that Alec was fuming so I shot him a concerned look and he just rolled his eyes and sat back into the desk he was sitting in. 

As time went on I noticed that Jonathan was gone for a long time and I actually felt concerned, when all of the sudden the doors to Detention were slammed open and you could hear “ Hey Mickey” by Toni Basil playing and out walked Jonathan Morgenstern in a skirt so short it would make a nun blush, he was also wearing a 23 football jersey that was being stretched out with two small Dodgeballs, He even did a small dance routine that had everyone besides Alec and Mr.Miller laughing. 

“ What’s this I’m hearing about you giving Jonathan Morgenster your phone number and you two are going out on a date Next Friday?” Isabelle demanded as she waited in front of Alec’s car. 

I arched an eyebrow as Alec stormed past me and got into the driver’s seat and slammed his car door shut, 

“Um how did you find this out, it literally just happened, Izzy?” I asked confused as I stepped closer towards the car. 

She just huffed,  
“ Magnus I’m the queen of gossip at this school of course I’m going to find out.Now that means I get to take you shopping” Isabelle screeched with a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

“Uh, No it doesn't. I have plenty of clothes at home I can go through and choose from no point and go to the mall and buy a whole new outfit.” I huffed as I got into the back seat. 

“Alec please tell Magnus he needs to get a new outfit for his first date!” Isabelle snapped towards her brother. 

Alec just ignored the both of us the whole car ride home. 

Time flew by and we were already on the second week of school and by second week of school I meant that it was Friday which meant that me and Izzy had to sell the Kissing Booth Idea to the student council and also tonight was going to be my first date ever!. I was getting nervous in front of the small group that was student council and there was only 11 of us in total, 

“Next is Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood from the Dance Committee to nominate their fundraiser idea.” Camille Belcourt announced in a thick british accent. 

“ You have a cool accent.” Isabelle tried to imitate but instead she got a cold glare from almost everyone in the room. 

“So Mister Bane and Misses Lightwood what is your grand idea for the fundraiser, hmmm” Camille asked with a pointed look. 

“ Well umm, Camille we have an Idea that we think everybody will just Love, but first I would like to thank you for your time.” I was trying really hard not to stutter but it’s hard when everyone is looking at you. 

“ Our Idea is to do a Kissing Booth” Isabelle interrupted politely and looking Camille dead into her eyes. 

I just sighed and threw my notecards with my speech on it into the air and just decided to give Isabelle the floor to speak. Most of the guys just gave each other high fives, while most of the girls even Camille looked very pleased at the idea. 

“Now wait a minute, Now wait a minute, I don’t know if any of you know this but Kissing is one of the number one cause of all germs, cavities, shingles, gingivitis, and cold sores” Lorezeno Rey snapped from his spot next to Camille. After that speech most of the girls cringed at the thought of our booth. 

I rolled my eyes before responding

“Well Lorenzo was it, the kissing booth would 100% be voluntary, and of course no tongue because last time I checked we are not in Paris France” 

Everybody laughed while Lorenzo just growled at me, 

“ Excuse me, Magnus, would you be working the booth?.” asked Etta Waters.

I didn’t know how to respond to Etta sure she was a pretty girl but I wasn’t really into her, 

“Me, no no no no, Me and Isabelle are just going to be the organizers”. I felt bad when I saw her pouting. 

“ But I can assure everyone that we have quite the A-list lined up of course ranging from Jocks to Cheerleaders” Isabelle tried assuring everyone. 

“ Isabelle is your brother Alec going to be working the Kissing Booth?” Maia asked. 

I just scoffed Alec would never actually help us no matter how much Isabelle and I were to beg, so just as I was about to fix the situation,

“Of Course he is my Big brother would love to do this he wouldn't let anyone of you down” Isabelle lied through her teeth.

After the meeting I held Isabelle back, 

“What the Hell was that Izzy, You know damn well Alec wouldn’t set foot near the kissing booth, There is no way we will pull this off!” I hissed at her. 

She just looked down at her high heels before looking up at me and rolling her eyes,

“Don’t worry Magnus I can handle my big brother don’t worry.” she kissed my cheek and left the room. 

After Isabelle kept insisting that I needed her help preparing for my date, Alec dropped us and Marissa off at my house not before speeding off into the distance. 

“What’s wrong with Alec?” Marissa asks me as I begin to unlock the front door, when Isabelle shoves past me to head towards my bedroom. I just shrugged not really knowing the answer myself. 

“ I swear Magnus I’m taking you shopping because your wardrobe is just not cutting it sweetie.” Isabelle moans from my closet as she is throwing pants, shirts and shoes around. 

I rolled my eyes,

“Well sorry I like to be comfortable instead of stylish.” that earned me a cold glare from her. 

After finally deciding on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a short sleeved Maroon Henely, a simple wrist watch, and Black combat boots I was ready for my date with Jonathan. Luckily it was still early so I didn’t really have to get ready yet but I was just so excited I did anyway, we are supposed to meet at the front of some diner in Manhattan at 7. Time couldn’t move any slower. Izzy kept asking If she should come with me just in case he doesn't show up but I brushed her off and told her that I can take care of myself and she just nodded before hugging me goodbye. Making sure Marissa and my dad would have something for dinner I left some Lasagna for them in the fridge. Taking the Subway my knee just moving up and down annoying the woman with a baby on my left and the senior citizen on my right. Finally I made it to the diner and just sat on the bench and I checked the time and I was right on time so I decided to wait for Jonathan. 

I waited it was 7:30

And waited it was 8:15

And waited it was 8:35

And waited it was 9:00

It was 10:00. 

Jonathan never showed.


	3. Chapter 3:Don’t feel Sad over someone who gave up on you, feel sorry for them because they gave up on someone who  would have never given up on them.

Don’t feel Sad over someone who gave up on you, feel sorry for them because they gave up on someone who would have never given up on them.

-Frank Ocean

It’s Pouring Rain as I head towards the Lightwood-Garroway Mansion not like I haven’t had a bad day already so might as well literally rain on my parade. Just as I’m about to knock on the front door when there was Alec in some pajamas and a glass of water in his hand he was about to pass the door so I started knocking frantically on the door to get his attention, when he saw me he spit out some water and did a double take before rushing towards opening the door and ushering me in, 

“ Holy Shit! Magnus what the hell! Why are you soaked to the bone? Come on let me get you some fresh clothes.” 

“Wait is Isabelle here” I whispered looking at Alec from underneath my eyelashes. 

He shook his head no,

“No she’s with the cheerleaders they are having a last minute sleepover, why?” 

I nodded before running into his arms and sobbing into his sweater which smelled like Vanilla and a little of old spice, Alec just froze for a second before rubbing my back soothingly, after stepping back and wiping my tears away 

“I’m a little cold” I admitted, to which Alec just laughed and brought me upstairs to the Bathroom.

“Let me get you some fresh clothes okay.” Alec said before rushing off to his room. 

“Here you go now these might be a little big on you but at least they can keep you warm.” Alec said as he entered the bathroom with some Black fuzzy socks, Black sweatpants and a simple grey t-shirt that had Lightwood on the back with white lettering. 

“Thanks” I mummer 

“Of course let me make you some herbal tea, grab some caramel popcorn and we can watch some Harry Potter, I know that it works best when you’re upset.” Alec admitted before leaving the room

“Wait, I thought you hated Harry Potter. You said it was for nerds?”

Alec just turned around and rubbed the back of his neck

“One that is not true, and Two I recently found a reason to get into it thank you very much.” Alec playfully scolded at me, I just laughed and nodded. 

Alec was right the sweatpants were a lot bigger on me but thankfully it had a jaw string so I could make them a little bit tighter on me and the T-shirt was also large so it was really baggy on me but at least I wasn’t really cold anymore. As I started walking down the stairs Alec had his back towards me as he was setting down my tea, as I got closer Alec turned around and he dropped the bowl of popcorn and just stood there like a deer in headlights his eyes wide and frozen

“Alec you okay? What happened, why did you drop the popcorn?.” I asked, concerned and confused as he hastily tried picking up the popcorn.

“Ah it’s nothing uh Maggie I just uh you know how clumsy I can be sometimes.” I arched an eyebrow at his excuse, Alec has never been clumsy ever.

I just shrugged and sat down on the couch and took some small sips of my tea as Alec got a new bowl filled to the brim of Caramel popcorn and we started watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, it was nice just two of us laying on the couch eating popcorn Alec drinking water and me drinking tea it was nice, until it wasn’t. 

“ What happened Maggie? Why’d you come here soaked.” Alec asks when Harry got his first wand. 

“Tonight I was supposed to have my first date with Jonathan, but he didn’t show up.” I admitted feeling the tears sting behind my eyes. 

“Oh.” Alec said softly. 

“C’mon Maggie you can’t honestly be surprised right I mean it’s Jonathan Morgenstern.” Alec said jokingly. 

I looked at him confused, 

“Of course I’m surprised I actually thought he would show up at the diner. He seemed like a nice guy”

Alec just laughed before looking at me and stopping, 

“Jonathan Morgernstern a nice dude seriously Maggie c’mon you can’t be that naive to believe that Bullshit!” 

“A nice guy, A nice guy,'' he saids, '' Magnus you do realize what type of guy Jonathan Morgenstern is, he is anything but a nice guy.”

“ But he apologised and wore that stupid outfit in detention that has to count for something, he even let Emily Flynn take a picture for the yearbook, how is that not a nice guy.” I demanded. 

Alec just rolls his eyes,

“Wow he does that one thing thing and all of the sudden he is the best citizen in New York City!” Alec snapped towards me. 

“Do you not remember how he slapped your Ass on the first day of school?” Alec demanded. 

“Like I said he apologised for what happened and offered to take me out on a date to make up for it.” I muttered, turning my attention back towards the screen. 

Harry caught the Golden snitch, Lucky Bastard. 

“And then he stood you up tonight. Are you honestly telling me if he asked for a second chance you would take it?” 

It was silent for a moment. Honestly I didn’t know the truth even though Jonathan was supposed to be my first date. Maybe it was the Gods telling me that I should probably wait for someone more special instead of the school bully.

“Wait you’re serious, C’mon we all know Jonathan Morgenstern could do better.”

We both froze and this time the stinging behind my eyes was for another reason and I felt my heart drop to my stomach and my blood run cold, I looked up at Alec and could see the regret in his eyes but he said nothing. I removed the blanket that I threw on my lap a while ago and stood my feet and was heading towards the door where my shoes were. I heard Alec mumble something then I heard his footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around.

“Look Maggie that was the worst thing to say and I’m sorry but c’mon all Jonathan really wanted from you was probably to just get into your pants.” Alec continued, 

“ And besides you trust people way to easily, I mean a guy or girl would just say I love you and he and she probably wouldn’t be waiting on you much longer” 

I stepped up to Alec Lightwood and smacked him across the face as hard as I could, 

“ I can’t believe that you think I would ever be that stupid and that easy to give someone something that I hold special to my heart, I thought you knew me better then that Alec. And who are you to try and give me relationship advice when you are the King of one night stands and flings? I mean all you need is the guy’s name and then they are nothing but a distant memory in the morning. You know how we can make this simple I stay the hell away from you and You stay the hell away from me.” I said Icily before shoving my converse on and slamming the front door shut. 

Thank God it wasn’t raining anymore I meant in the sky because I was once again sobbing as I walked towards my house where hopefully my dad and sister were asleep, thank god it’s Friday and I won’t have to see or hear about Alec Lightwood. When I wake up the next morning it’s to a pounding and severe headache and a loud knocking on my bedroom door that is not helping my headache. 

“Magnus, Son, you alright it’s already 10:00 we have to meet the Lightwoods soon at Carmine’s” My dad asked. 

I just rolled my eyes not just because of my dad finally stepping up but because I’m not really in the mood to see the Lightwoods especially Alec. 

“I’m not going dad, I don’t feel good, just take Marissa and I’ll see you guys when you come home.” Thank God I was telling the truth instead of trying to come up with some lie, I suck at lying. 

The knocking on my door finally stopped so I started to close my eyes and try to get back to sleep when all of the sudden my door slammed open and my sheets and covers were yanked off of me and I saw a pissed off Marissa. Oh Shit. She’s wearing a simple dress with a white lace top and a light pink skirt, her hair was in a braided crown with a few strays around her face and she was wearing some white sandals. 

“You’re getting out of bed no if's and’s or but’s, Dad’s finally got over his slump so we are going out to lunch with the Lightwood-Garrorways like a happy family and we are going to come home and spend the day like a real family, GOT IT!” She snapped at me with her hands on her hips. 

“Now get dressed and showered you have 20 minutes.” and with that she stomped out of my room and slammed my bedroom door. 

I blinked for a minute before running towards the shower after taking the quickest shower possible, putting on some deodorant, and making sure my breath was minty clean, I got dressed. I just put on the nicest and cleanest jeans I could find, a simple black button down and rolled the sleeves to my elbows, and some simple dress shoes, my wrist watch and glasses on my face were going to be my accessories, and decided to leave my hair down. My bedroom door was slammed open once again by Marissa. 

“If you keep doing that You’re going to be the one paying for the hole in my wall squirt.” I threatened with a glare not in the mood for her antics today. 

She just rolled her eyes,

“Cab’s here let's go.” 

After getting in the cab I finally had the chance to check my phone to see that Alec had left me countless phone calls and texts from the moment I left last night to early this morning. I deleted them without hesitation. Marissa was just babbling on and on about some middle school drama to my dad, who I couldn’t tell if he was actually listening or not. When we finally made it to the restaurant in the Upper East Side, Dad got out first then Marissa then me,after paying the cabbie and giving him a decent size tip we entered the restaurant where we immediately saw the family seated in the back. 

“Ahhh my lovelies, how wonderful it is to see you.” Maryse exclaimed as she hugged all of us one by one. 

I shook hands with Luke, gave Max a simple High Five, hugged Isabelle and Ignored Alec. Marissa beat me to the seat in between Dad and Luke so I unfortunately had to sit in between Isabelle and Alec. After ordering we started making some small talk with one another, 

“Wow Alec I haven’t seen you since you left to go to Archery or wait was it Football camp.?” My dad says after taking a sip of his wine, May I mind you it’s only 11 am. 

“ It was Football Camp, Sir” Alec admitted. 

“ Oh so do they have you starting again this year.?” my dad asks, I don’t even know why he cares he never goes to Alec’s games….. Or even mine. 

“ Well I don’t know about that if he keeps getting into fights at school he might not even get to finish this season.” Maryse answered giving Alec a pointed look.   
Alec just sighed, 

“ He even got into a fight on the first day of school!” Maryse added after taking a sip of water, Luke just grabbed her left hand and started rubbing it softly. 

“Why did you get into a fight at school? I thought fighting in school was wrong?” Max asked from his coloring page. 

Before Alec or even Maryse could answer, 

“It is Maxie but see your big brother defended somebody who needed his help, he was like a superhero you know like the ones you like to read about in your comic books.” I said gently, ignoring the look Alec was giving me.

Max seemed to accept the answer and went back to coloring, when the food arrived everyone was just enjoying their food until, 

“Soooo Magnus how was your date last night?” Isabelle asked, bumping our shoulders together. 

I froze, how was I supposed to answer that? 

“Wait you went on a date?”  
“ Who was it?”  
“Where did they take you.?”  
“ Did they pay?”  
“ So was that why you came home so late?”

The last question from Marissa made the adults and Isabelle snap their heads towards me all with different looks on their faces but Isabelle just gave me a wink and a wicked smirk. 

I stood up  
“ Excuse me.” I muttered heading towards the restrooms. 

I felt like I couldn’t breathe like all the air in my lungs just disappeared and went somewhere else. I slid down on the wall facing the sinks trying to get my breathing together when the bathroom door opened and closed and I felt a warm body next to me only to realize to see it’s only Alec. 

“ I can’t believe you compared me to a superhero.” Alec tried joking but it fell flat. 

I just shrugged

“You never called me back, I called you so many times and You never called me back.” Alec whispers to me. 

I shrugged again,

“I fell asleep as soon as I got home and besides I didn’t think we had anything to talk about anyways I think you said enough last night.” I admitted playing with my fingers. 

I heard Alec sigh before taking my palm into his large and calloused hand and forcing my head to look him in his Hazel eyes, 

“ I’m sorry Maggie, Magnus, You know I’m bad at apologising, but what I said was wrong and I’m sorry about how I reacted. It's just Jonathan is such a douche and you’re like my little brother we basically grew up together and when I saw you soaked and crying, I just.. I just lost my temper because I never want to see you get hurt, I wanna try and protect you from all the bad guys in this city, Hell even in this world, and it just came across wrong, so will you forgive me?” 

I stared into Alec’s eyes. I knew he was telling the truth even though Alec can be really really annoying at times I get he is trying to protect me. I just sighed and looked down at the bathroom floor that probably held about a million germs and looked back up into Alec’s pleading and annoyingly adorable puppy pout, 

“You're forgiven and besides you are great at giving out apologies.” I said, bumping shoulders with him.

We stayed on the floor for a little bit longer until Alec stood up taking me with him after brushing each other off we left the Bathroom and headed back to our respected families. Dropping our conjoined hands of course, but I must admit I did miss the warmth of Alec’s fingers. Once we got back the table everyone besides Max were whispering amongst themselves once we came into view Luke cleared his throat and everybody looked at us Isabelle had a pitying look on her face. 

“I’m so sorry Magnus, Alec told us what happened last night before rushing off to go check on you.” Isabelle said as she hugged me when Alec and I sat down in our seats. 

I just nodded and thought about what Alec actually told his family and also why would Alec rush to see if I was okay? Nonetheless, the issue was resolved with no reason to bring it back up now. maybe . 

Lunch was a quiet affair after that after hugging goodbye and getting into our respective cabs we headed home, the cab ride was silent thank God. Getting home I went upstairs to my room so I could change into something a lot more comfier, so I changed into some grey sweatpants and a comfy blue sweater Isabelle gifted me for Christmas a few years ago. Marissa barged into my room, hair in a high ponytail, she was in satin pajama set and had some fuzzy socks on her feet, 

“C’mon we're about to watch Titanic” she announced, 

I rolled my eyes

“Thanks but I got something to take care of so it will be just you and Dad.” I said as I took out my computer from my school bag,

“ You can talk to Isabelle or Alec later right now it’s family time so get yourself downstairs right this minute.” Marissa demanded before walking out of my room. 

I just sighed. I thought Marissa would be okay with just her and dad there was no point in me being down there but I just grabbed a brown blanket from my bed and headed downstairs to the den to watch Titanic. 

The weekend moved by pretty slowly Marissa kept insisting that we had to spend more family time together for Dad’s sake, so she just took my cell phone and computer telling me that I will get it back Sunday at 8pm. We watched more movies, played board games, ate takeout. It was nice even though I knew that this moment wasn’t going to last forever so I might as well enjoy them now.

When Monday came around I was feeling mixed emotions about seeing Jonathan again, I knew if by some crazy chance he asked for a redo I would reject him on the spot. But   
throughout the school day I didn’t see or hear from him at least until the end of the day by my locker, 

“Hey Bane.” I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him.   
“ Why’d you waste my time on Friday night?” I demanded looking at Jonathan with a pointed look. 

Jonathan just sighed before looking me in the eyes with a guilty look on his face.

“ Look I know I should’ve probably texted or called about canceling, but something came up and I.” He just trailed off not even finishing his sentence. 

I just rolled my eyes at his very very pathetic excuse and started walking away to Alec’s car. 

Then Jonathan grabbed my wrist spinning me around, and just sighed

“Okay fine Magnus you deserve the truth, Truth number 1 though I did really want to go out with you I have been anticipating asking you out since last year, and you deserve the true explanation about why I didn’t show up that night.” 

“ That would be nice Jonathan.” I admitted moving side to side.

“Look Truth is, the truth is your buddy Alec Lightwood told me that it wouldn’t be smart if I showed up for our date that night.”

My heart dropped and my blood ran cold. Alec?

“Alec, Alec Lightwood, Bullshit, Alec would never say or do anything like that” I defended. 

Jonathan just rolled his eyes before continuing, 

“Well he did and I’m not the only one he’s practically threatened the entire student body not to ask you out on a date and if they did they had to deal with him, honestly he’s been doing this since both you and Isabelle entered the Academy.” 

“ What? There have been other people wanting to ask me out but wouldn’t because of Alec?” I shouted. 

Jonathan just nodded his head before freezing,

“Shit! look you can’t tell Alec that I told you about this, in fact we didn’t even have this conversation.” Jonathan said before trying to walk away, I grabbed his wrist before he got too far.

“Why would you care if Alec found out you told me?” I said confused. 

Jonathan just rolled his eyes

“ One, I can’t mess my face up any more I mean look at me and Two,Your Dick ain’t worth this shit.” Jonathan removed himself from my grasp and walked away. 

WHAT. THE. FUCK.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank some people for helping me out during this story and chapter,
> 
> AceonIce
> 
> Aria 'Nyoom Nyoom Lerendeair 
> 
> ThatnerdEmilyJ
> 
> Megaroo 
> 
> Covus Cloudburst.

The Problem With Falling In Love With Your Best Friend, Is That You Can’t Talk To Your Best Friend About It. 

Cold.  
Ignorant.   
Asshole.  
Confidant.   
Rebellious.   
Smart. 

Those are the most common ways to describe me nowadays. I mean before I was kinda the golden boy everyone loved and admired me but after my dad left us for his new family I kinda changed.

Let Me start from the beginning from what I could remember: my parents were never truly happy. They usually fought about everything and everything up until mom found out she was pregnant. 

They became more happy and lovey dovey with each other and before you knew it nine months later Isabelle Sofia Lightwood was born alongside her future partner in crime Magnus Lawrence Bane. 

At Five years old I didn’t understand the big deal about Isabelle or Magnus until I got to hold my sister for the first time and she held my finger in her little grasp and then I knew I had to protect her with everything I had.   
Time flew by I was Nine, Isabelle and Magnus were Five, and Isabelle and I got a new brother Max, having Isabelle and Magnus around was annoying Isabelle was always demanding that her and Magnus had to do what I was doing, even though Magnus just looks like he would rather do anything else. 

I first realised I was different when I was Eleven I made a new friend named Jace Wayland we met at Football Camp and the Minute we met I instantly felt some type of attraction towards him I made sure we spent as much time together as possible Jace didn’t really mind anyway he just moved here from California and he had no other friends yet. It all came to head though when Jace admitted he met some brunette at the movies so he couldn’t come over for our sleepover one weekend. I tried to go on a double date with some girl Lydia Branwell but as soon as she kissed me I wanted to throw up and tried to avoid her ever since. That night I told my family and Jace I liked boys over girls. My dad walked away. Everyone else hugged me. 

But boy the first time I thought I knew what Heartbreak was, it was a year later and it was all thanks to Magnus Bane, Isabelle insisted that I had to teach her and Magnus on how to ride a bike without the training wheels.  
All I could do was sigh. I knew that if I didn’t Isabelle would tell both Mom and Dad but I didn’t wanna waste a perfectly good weekend on my baby sister and her friend, but I told her I would.

I spent most of the Saturday Morning with Isabelle and Magnus, Isabelle demanded that she go first since it was her idea. Isabelle did pretty good she got hurt the first couple of times but just got back up and kept trying, once Isabelle declared that she no longer needed training wheels she ran inside the house to tell our parents.   
I was helping Magnus when I saw Jace running towards us with a smile on his face I let go of the bike for a second, even though I promised I wouldn’t, and waved to Jace when all of the sudden I heard a yelp and it was Magnus he crashed into the sidewalk and fell of his bike.

I tried to run over to help him but he just slapped my hands away saying you “promised you wouldn’t let go”. I rushed inside the house with Jace in tow to get my parents, Mom dropped what she was doing and her and Isabelle rushed outside to Magnus. After cleaning Magnus up and calling his parents, I tried to apologize to him but he refused, and the next words he said broke my heart “ Go away Alec, I Hate You.” 

That Night was the First time I cried , it was because of Robert and Magnus. 

After Magnus’s parents came and picked him up after his bike accident Mom and Dad started fighting about who knows what, and Isabelle ignored me because it was my fault Magnus got hurt.

Dad slammed the front door. 

Mom started sobbing in the kitchen. 

And Max and I were playing with his toys. 

For the first time mom ordered take out, she only allowed us to eat out only on Saturdays because we would have Lunch with the Bane family, we had Chinese, dinner was quiet Mom wasn’t saying anything, Dad still wasn’t back. 

Mom went to bed after dinner so I took care of Isabelle and Max, at 7 I gave Max a bubble bath and put him in some dinosaur pj’,read him some stories, and after he fell asleep I put his night light on and left his door ajar.

I let Isabelle stay up a little later at 9 she went through the same process Max did and went to bed. 

She didn’t tell me goodnight. I was taking care of the trash in the dining room when I heard the front door slam open and I walked into the living room to see my dad drunk and stumbling, he was mumbling to himself. When he saw me and rolled his eyes, he started shouting at me telling me horrible things, then he looked me straight in my eyes and told me that I was the reason this whole family was falling apart that if only I was straight instead of turning into a Fag then everyone would be happy. I ran upstairs into my room and sobbed. 

The next morning Robert was gone.   
He never came back. 

People always told me that emotions are never Black and White they are more like symptoms, for example,

You lose your breath every time they enter a room,   
Your heart beats faster when they walk by.   
Your skin tingles when they stand close enough that you can feel their breath. 

And I felt that truly with Magnus, but I didn’t really notice it until both Isabelle and Magnus made it to Middle School at first I thought nothing of it until it was the first school dance I was already there with Jace and some of our buddies and we were drinking some fruit punch just talking and laughing, when I noticed Magnus and Isabelle but my eyes were immediately draw to Magnus, he was wearing a simple White button down sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Black skin tight ripped jeans and white high top Converse, I’ve normally seen Magnus dress like this before but this time was different when Magnus noticed me I just waved and he smiled shyly at me and waved back, I couldn’t breathe. 

It was an ordinary Saturday, Max, Mom and our new and cool dad Luke, Isabelle and I were having Lunch with Magnus’s Dad, Magnus and his little sister Marissa. The adults were talking about something when I got up to go to the bathroom then I bump into Magnus and he falls down on his butt, Isabelle is giggling while I help Magnus up when my heart starts beating when he looks up at me with those warm brown eyes through his eyelashes and I start stuttering an apology and Magnus just giggles and waves me off like it’s no big deal before heading back to his seat next to Isabelle, My heart is still racing when I come back from the bathroom. 

We took a Summer Vacation to Florida towards the end of the school year and took Magnus with us. Of course it was fun. We went to Disney and had some fun at Universal Studios. But the only thing that meant the most to me during the trip was when we were at the beach and mom insisted that we take a family photo so she kindly asked the stranger who was tanning next to us to take the photo when that person agreed we all huddled together and Magnus was standing in between me and Isabelle. Once Magnus was in position I could feel something warm shoot through us that gave me the tingles all the way to the back of my neck. I looked at Magnus who was looking at me with a look I couldn’t decipher.

We didn’t even hear the camera click. 

Magnus was spending a lot of time with some Girl named Maureen like so much time that I barely saw him, okay that’s not true but he was with her alot!. Isabelle never made a big deal about it because apparently Maureen and Magnus were science partners and they were part of the Student Council. 

I always saw them talking, laughing, eating together, it made my blood boil Magnus is supposed to be spending time with me and Isabelle of course. One night Isabelle told us that Magnus wouldn’t be joining us for awhile because he and Maureen had to work on posters for the upcoming School Dance and that they had to organize everything also. 

A few days later I heard Magnus tell Isabelle that Maureen had asked him to the dance and that he had until tomorrow to respond and he didn’t know what to do, My heart dropped, Maureen was all types of wrong for Magnus!. 

So the Next day at school I told Maureen that Magnus told me to tell her that he wasn’t interested and he got a better date and that she didn’t hear it from me .

She just hung her head and nodded.

She was never brought up again. 

Unfortunately Maureen wasn’t the only person in school interested in Magnus. There was Brooke Baker, Cody White, Taylor O’Connor, Heidi Lee, Nathan and Drew Scott. 

And multiple others and I lied to all of them till It got to the point that I told everyone that if they so much looked at Magnus they had to deal with me and my friends. When I hit High School I made a name for myself so nobody dared mess with me and I made sure what happened back in Middle School happened when Magnus started to. 

Which brings me to now Isabelle and I are waiting outside my Car for Magnus, I was feeling pretty nice so I decided to treat everyone to Ice cream today. Isabelle noticed Magnus first, 

“Magnus come on Alec is going to treat us to Ice Cream!” Isabelle shouted excitedly, 

I looked up and saw red, Magnus looked all types of sad he even had some tear stains going down his carmel cheeks, but Magnus ignored Isabelle and walked towards me and started pushing me up against the car and punching me before I grabbed his wrist. 

“Maggie, hey, Maggie, what’s wrong? What happened? Who did this to you.” I say angrily wanting to get to the bottom of who hurt Magnus. 

Magnus just rolled his eyes and scoffed before looking up at me with anger, 

“Oh please like you don’t you know! You threatened Jonathan not to show up!” Magnus snapped, I froze, I heard Isabelle gasp in shock. 

Before I could say anything, 

“ Not only that but you have practically threatened the ENTIRE SCHOOL that if they so much breathe in my direction that you will beat the SHIT OUT OF THEM?!! Do you not understand how Crazy you sound!”

“ I could’ve had a Boyfriend or Hell even a Girlfriend by now, But I can’t because my Best Friend’s Brother ruined any chance I could’ve had!, Your Not My Dad Alec, you can’t just decide who’s good for me and who’s not”. Magnus snapped. 

Wanna Bet? I thought. 

“ God I can’t even look at you right now! Forget it I’m taking the Subway home.” Magnus shouted before walking away from me and Isabelle. Isabelle and I tried calling out his name but he just kept walking before disappearing down the road. 

Isabelle just kept glaring at me as I stood frozen not knowing what to do now, I just sighed before getting into the car and starting it. 

My mood for a frozen treat just dissolved, Isabelle just turned the radio on super loud and just looked out the window as I pulled out of my parking spot and headed home.

Isabelle slammed the car door and stormed up to the house, as soon as I entered I heard her bedroom door slam shut. Throughout the rest of the day I kept trying to call and text Magnus but it was either ignored or went to Voicemail. 

I ignored my homework as I just laid haphazardly across my bed trying to figure out my next move, I have never seen Magnus this angry at me before I just sighed. 

My door slammed open with a pissed off Isabelle at the entryway, 

“ 1. Magnus won’t return my calls or texts. 2. Dinner’s done.” with that Isabelle turned away and marched down the stairs. 

Dinner was going fine until, 

“So Alec, Izzy, how was school? You two have been silent for too long, and where is Magnus and Marissa?’ Luke asked as he took a bite out of chicken. 

Isabelle scoffed and I sent her a glare, 

“Your son sabotaged Magnus’s first date so he won’t talk to either of us,” Isabelle said, taking a sip of water. 

I felt Luke and mom staring at me, 

“Alec, Honey is that true?” Maryse asked, confused. 

I wanted to lie but I knew it would make the situation worse, I sighed, 

“ Yeah, Ma, I did.” I admitted. 

“ Why would you do that, surely you knew how excited Magnus was about that date!” Maryse exclaimed. 

I just shrugged, Isabelle and Mom just scoffed at my response. Later that night I kept trying to call Magnus but it was still going to voicemail. I tried to do my homework when there was a knock on my door I looked up to see Luke standing there, 

“Is it alright if I come in?” Luke asked. I nodded. 

He took a seat at my computer desk. 

“So Magnus huh?” Luke asked, 

I looked at him confused, 

“Oh come on kiddo, I’m a Detective, You don’t think I’ve noticed how you react with Magnus around, how you always try and beat one of us to the door when you know he’s coming over, how you’re more protective of him then Isabelle, and most importantly he’s the only person you allow to call you Alexander.” Luke said with a smirk. 

Well You can’t fight the logic I thought , everything Luke said was true I’ve been in Love with Magnus Bane my entire life I was just trying to protect him. 

Luke just gave me a sympathetic smile as he stood up, 

“ If you love that boy, you have got to find a way to apologise to him and mean it, Magnus has a good soul and he sees the good in people including you, so if you are trying to win him over fight for him show him you care about him, because if you lose Magnus now, Son you just might never get him back.” Luke patted me on the shoulder and left my room. 

What Do I Do Now?


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus P.O.V

I hate him. I hate him.   
I hate him.   
No you don’t.   
No you don’t.   
No you don’t. 

That’s all that’s running through my mind as I slowly and hesitantly head towards Alec’s car. Maybe Jonathan was lying Alec would never do something stupid enough to hurt me ? Or would he? As I get closer to the car it makes sense every time I tried making new friends all of the sudden they would give me the cold shoulder like Maureen in middle school. 

“Hey Magnus Alec is going to treat us to Ice Cream.” Isabelle shouts excitedly towards me. 

I ignored her and angrily stomped towards Alec shoving him up against his own car punching him as hard as I could even though I knew he wouldn’t even feel it. 

“Maggie, Maggie, hey stop, what’s wrong, what happened, Who did this to you?” Alec asks as he grabs my wrist to stop my pathetic fighting skills. 

I just scoffed and rolled my eyes, how could he not know why I’m so angry with him?!

“ Oh please like you didn’t know! You threatened Jonathan not to show up on our date” I snapped at him, fire in my veins. 

Alec’s face paled at my words he was about to open his mouth before I decided to cut him off, 

“Oh and to ice the cake you practically threatened the entire school that if they so much as breathe in my direction that you will beat THE SHIT OUT OF THEM. 

Do you honestly not hear how crazy you sound?!” I felt my heart breaking in two as I snapped. 

I just couldn’t believe this was happening if Alec knew Jonathan wasn’t going to show up then why did he even bother comforting me that night?

“I could’ve had a boyfriend Hell maybe a Girlfriend by now, but I can’t because my best friend’s brother ruined any chance I could’ve had, you’re not my dad Alec, I have deadbeat Asmodeus for that Job!, You can’t just decide who’s good for me and who is not” I snapped 

I’ve never been this angry at Alec or in general before , Alec had no right, absolutely no right to decide who my significant other is, he’s the last person to be giving relationship advice he will just jump into bed with anybody!

So I tell him that,

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood you are the last person to give relationship advice, the only advice you can give is where is the best place to get condoms.”

Alec looked like he was about to say something else but I didn’t wanna hear it. 

“God I can’t even look at you right now! Forget it I’m taking the subway home” I shouted before turning around and walking along the sidewalk to exit the school. 

I ignored Alec and Isabelle’s calls for me to come back. I just kept walking. 

Thankfully Marissa was going to spend the night at her best friend’s house so I didn’t have to worry too much about her.

As I was sitting in the subway car I just couldn’t understand what just happened.   
What was Alec’s problem? Why did he care so much about who I was with? The more I thought about it the more I started getting a migraine. So I tried thinking about what I was going to do for dinner when I decided I was just going to get Chinese food from this little hole in the wall not too far from my house.

When I got out of the subway I called Mrs. Au Yeung’s restaurant and placed my order of Pork fried rice with no egg, General Tso’s Chicken and some Strawberry Soda. As soon as I entered Mrs. Au Yeung jumped on my case about school and Marissa, she never asks about my dad. I told her everything besides Alec, she talked to me for a few more minutes before handing me my food and shooing me out of the restaurant. When I walked into the house I sighed in relief Asmodeus’s car wasn’t in the driveway so that meant that he wasn’t home so that meant I had the whole house to myself. 

I put my food on the coffee table and then hurried up the stairs towards my room to change out of my uniform. I changed into Grey sweatpants and a simple White V neck. Grabbing my favorite blanket I go back down stairs wrap myself up like a burrito and switch on some stupid reality show and I start eating my food. Halfway through the show I kept feeling my phone vibrating next to my leg. 

Something told me I shouldn’t look that it might be Alec or Isabelle and at the moment I didn’t really feel like talking to either one, even though I know that Isabelle didn’t do anything. Or it could be Marissa, I always tell her to text me when she makes it to her friends house and if they go anywhere she has to tell me where she’s going when she arrives and when she leaves. She hates that I do that but we live in New York City anything could happen to her and I can’t lose her. I turn my phone around anyway to see that it was in fact Isabelle and Alec calling and texting me. I had 20 missed calls from Isabelle and 25 from Alec. Luckily though Marissa texted me saying that she made it to Emily and Beth’s house and that she was fine and they are staying home to study for their history test tomorrow. 

I sigh in relief that Marissa is okay and turn my phone over and continue ignoring Alec and Isabelle’s calls. 

After my meal I throw my trash away, turn the tv off and head back upstairs to work on my homework assignments, but the more I kept working the more my phone was going off with notifications. Now I had 35 missed calls and texts from Isabelle and 50 texts and calls from Alec, and I was shocked to see one from my dad saying that he’s working late and won’t be home.

He usually never tells me where he is or what he's doing. I’m a pretty smart kid if I say so myself I’m a sophomore in Senior classes, I’m on honor roll, etc, etc, but right now I feel like some type of idiot. I have no reason to be upset with Isabelle. She did nothing wrong, it’s Alec who messed up. I sighed as I threw my pencil down and put my face into my hands, I needed to finish my homework but I knew I needed to talk to both Isabelle and Alec, more or less Alec. Pushing the future conversation to the back of my head I finish up my homework assignments for the next two weeks. After finishing my homework for Anatomy I looked outside to notice that it’s completely dark outside. 

I jumped in my chair when I heard a loud pounding on my front door.


	6. Chapter 6. Is It too Late to say Sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank Lex from discord, for helping me out on this chapter. 
> 
> Unfortunately I do not own the Coach Finstock character.

Magnus P.O.V

Who could be here so late into the night? I thought as I slowly rose from my computer chair and went to grab a baseball bat and walked down the stairs heading towards my front door. I could see a familiar outline and as I opened the door only to sigh. It was just Isabelle in her Pajamas hair in a messy bun with a red velvet cupcake in one hand and a takeout bag in the other. Isabelle shoves past me and heads towards the living room. 

“ Look I know my brother is an Idiot, but I don’t like that you are ignoring MY calls just because of him, So I got you a cupcake, some dinner because I know you haven't eaten since after school and we are going to watch bad Rom-coms.” Isabelle states bluntly. 

I just nodded my head, walked into the kitchen, got some plates and silverware and headed back into the living room to see Izzy watching 13 going on 30. It felt good to be around Isabelle, but I don’t think I could be around Alec anytime soon. I told Isabelle that as we ate our cupcakes, she just nodded her head and said that she understood. After getting tired Isabelle and I head upstairs to my room where she would take the bed and I’ll take the cot that was inside my closet for whenever Isabelle spends the night. 

Waking up the next morning I made breakfast for both Isabelle and myself, after eating Isabelle had to head home since she didn’t have a school uniform at my house. After promising that we would talk more when we were at school I walked Isabelle to the door hugging her goodbye. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on deodorant, and got dressed for school. Sitting in the subway car reminded me why I enjoyed Alec taking me to school. I texted Marissa telling her that for the next couple of weeks we are going to have to take the train to and from school. Judging from her response she was not very happy with me. 

Time at school went by kind of fast. It was going great up until it was the end of the day and I headed towards my locker remembering that I needed to get a textbook and my water bottle. Opening up my locker I noticed a small gift bag on the top shelf next to my textbook and my water bottle. I looked at my locker making sure it was truly my locker, and I looked around to see if the culprit was anywhere around but there weren’t a lot of people in the hallway. I looked at the bag, It was a small Teal gift bag with white sparkly tissue paper, with an eyebrow raised I lifted up the tissue paper and I was confused when all I saw was a small notebook that said read me. I lifted it out of the bag and opened to the first page, 

For You I will, Turn Page. 

So I turned the page and felt the air leave my lungs, 

Help You Face Your Fears. 

I turned to the next page. 

Be a shoulder to cry on. 

I turned to the next page. 

Always Faithful. 

I turned to the next page. 

Be able to give you my whole heart for life. 

I turned the page. 

I will love the way you smile at me and make me feel that nothing can go wrong. 

I turned the next page only to see that it’s blank. I flipped through the rest of the book only to find the rest of it blank. Taking a deep breath I put the notebook back into the bag and put it safely into my school bag grabbed my textbook and water bottle, slammed my locker shut and walked away. 

When I met Marissa at the subway station she gave me a weird look, 

“What?” I was confused. 

“Dude who kicked you in your balls?” she said bluntly.

It caused the people around us to give us a strange look. 

“What are you talking about, no one kicked me in the….Balls.” I said embarrassed that I’m having this kind of conversation with my younger sister in a Subway station surrounded by strangers. 

“Mags, your eyes are red and you have tear tracks down your cheeks.” she stated as we entered the subway car and found some seats along the wall. 

“M, I can tell you nobody kicked me in the balls, I just started getting emotional while I was working on the Yearbook.” I lied. It’s probably one of my worst lies, Marissa can practically tell when I’m lying.

So it was a shock when she just shrugged her shoulders and started listening to music on her phone. 

Getting home I had enough time to make a quick snack and get dressed for my shift at the arcade. I promised Marissa that tonight after my shift I will stop by the Surf Shack a couple of stores down from the arcade and one of her favorite places to eat for dinner. Making sure Marissa actually started on her homework, I left and took the Subway down to the Boardwalk. Unforntally we got a new employee named Simon Lewis. And he can Talk… a lot. He seemed good with the kids though but he kept trying to start a conversation with me. 

“ Hey you go to Alicante Academy right?” Simon asked as we left the Arcade.

I nodded my head. 

“Cool because I’m about to start, and I’m like totally nervous, not like this isn’t my first time moving, I’ve practically lived everywhere, Paris, London, Los Angeles, New Mexico, Singapore. But this time is different because I moved away from my boyfriend Raphael, I mean he doesn't live too far away from here but between School and now I’m working at the Arcade.” Simon kept rambling. 

“Simon.” I interrupted gently.

Simon and I both stopped walking and sat down on a bench. 

“Look I can’t totally understand what you are going through about school but I believe that you and Raphael can get through this, Look the school carnival is coming up in a few weeks why don’t you invite Raphael here and it could be some kind of date night for the both of you.” I offered in some sort of comfort.

Simon seemed to ponder this for a moment. 

“Raphael hates crowds but he loves me, so he might be okay with it, plus he has wanted an excuse to come down here and see me. Even though I just moved across the bridge like 2 weeks ago.” With that Simon kept rambling on about him, his move, and Raphael. 

As I entered my driveway I noticed a lump by the front door and, sighing I turned on the flashlight on my phone as I got closer I noticed that it was a really small and tiny kitten. The kitten just meowed at me when I made it to the door, I unlocked the front door set the food down on the table by the entryway and scooped up the kitten into my arms kicked the door shut behind me and walked into the living room where I know Marissa would be instead of in her room doing her homework. I was right, she was in her pj’, her hair in a fishtail braid, and she was watching some reality show. 

“Hey look what I found outside.” I said in her ear.

Making her jump up from the couch, she was about to send me a glare until she noticed the ball of fluff in my arms. Marissa squealed. Marissa never squeals. 

“Where did you find it?” She asks as she reaches out for the kitten but the kitten hisses at her. 

I chuckled. 

“Outside they were by the front door, poor thing.” I cuddled the kitten closer to my chest which earned me a nice purrr. 

Marissa arched her eyebrow at me, 

“Well they seem to like you.” Marissa admits as she sits back onto the couch. 

“Hey why don’t you get the food? It's by the front door and I’ll give this sweetheart a bowl of milk.”

Marissa rolled her eyes and left, I walked into the kitchen, opened up the fridge, grabbed the pitcher of milk, closed the fridge, opened up the cabinet above the stove and grabbed a plastic bowl. I filled the bowl about halfway with milk and then set the kitten and the bowl down on the kitchen floor. The kitten lapped at the milk with a vengeance. 

I walk back into the living room only to find that Marissa had already started eating,

“Well thanks for waiting for me” I joked as I sat down next to her and took a bite out of my burger. 

She just shrugged and took a sip of her strawberry/ vanilla shake. 

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. 

After dinner Marissa and I came to the decision that we would keep the cat for the night and when we come back from school tomorrow we will take the kitten to the vet and see if she’s microchipped or not, if she is then we take them back to their owners, if not we plan on keeping them. 

The kitten slept with me because Marissa said she doesn't want to wake up like Freddy Krueger. I pointed out that Freddy was burned, not attacked by a Cat. She stands by her statement. 

After School the next day Isabelle, Marissa, the kitten and I went to the local Vet to see if the kitten was microchipped or not. Isabelle wanted to hang out after school but I told her me and Marissa were going to the Vet for the kitten we found, Isabelle insisted that she had to come, she said that just because they are a cat does not mean they still can’t have a fashion sense. The kitten didn’t like Isabelle so much. We found out the kitten was a boy and that he wasn’t in the system. So we made a trip to a pet shop and got the Kitten a collar, some cat toys, a litter box, enough dry and wet cat food to last for a while, Some Food bowls, And Isabelle and Marissa got him some outfits for some unknown reason. 

When we got home we all kept arguing over what we should name him, until I finally decided on the name Chairman Meow, Isabelle and Marissa both had a whispered conversation before turning towards me and nod in agreement

“Chairman Meow Lightwood-Bane.”Isabelle announces.

I arch my eyebrow at her. 

“Chairman Meow Bane-Lightwood. He lives here. He has our name first.” 

Isabelle looks like she wants to protest before sighing and nods her head in agreement. 

“His name is Chairman Meow Bane-Lightwood. Congrats, Mags, It’s a Boy!”Marissa jokes. 

The next couple of days flew by in a blur, between hanging out with Isabelle, my shifts at the arcade, and of course the Chairman, I feel like I'm getting pulled in all of these different directions. 

As soon as we got home from school I got a message from Coach Finstock saying we have to have a last minute practice so everyone has to head back to school. I run up the stairs to my room, change into my Lacrosse gear, grab my Lacrosse stick and rush back down the stairs, I tell Marissa that I will try and get back as soon as I can and that she is in charge of the Chairman. 

Arriving at the school I can tell that everyone is pissed that we had to come back to school, 

“Alright Ladies it’s time for laps, I’m feeling generous so I’ve decided only 5 laps today.” Coach Finstock’s voice boomed from his microphone. 

All of us groaned in protest, up until Finstock blew his whistle in the microphone. 

We started running the track by Lap 3. I thought I was going to collapse but I kept pushing through. 

“ Terrible.”

“ Horrifying”

“Pathetic”

“Unbelievably Pathetic.”

“Alright is that everyone?” Finstock asked as we all practically fell to the ground. 

“I just want you all to know, My grandmother runs faster than all of you, and guess what, SHE’S DEAD.” Finstock shouts through his microphone. 

We just groaned. 

After giving us some time to walk again and to have a water break, we started doing some light drills out on the field. But just as we are about to start, we all start hearing some music. We all looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from, no one should still be here at school. Not even the teachers they take off at about the same time as the students. We finally realised it was coming from the parking lot. 

“Alright we find out where that music is coming from and then we get back to practice.” Finstock demands. 

So we dropped our gear and headed out to the parking lot only to find.

Alec Lightwood had a Beats Pill in his hands above his mop of messy hair. 

He was wearing a Black shirt with his varsity jacket, blue jeans and black Doc martens. 

And he was looking right at me. 

With an apologetic look on his face. 

I was thinking about walking away but I needed to handle this like an adult so I moved from my spot and walked over to Alec only stopping a few feet. Alec looks at me with some sort of gleam in his eyes.

He sets the music box down, and I realized the song that was playing was Before You Go, by Lewis Capaldi.

Then I realise Alec has some 18x24” poster boards in his hands. 

The first card said, 

I’m sorry for ruining your practice but,

I rolled my eyes at that. Then he pulled up a second card. 

Magnus Bane I’m an Idiot. 

I scoffed. 

I know right now or probably forever you don’t wanna see me

I couldn’t help but admit that right now I don’t wanna see him, but forever of course not he’s Alec. 

But read me out please. 

I nodded my head in agreement.

Alec gave me a bright smile, before that smile turned into a frown. 

I’m sorry about what happened with Jonathan.

I just want to protect you.

I was about to say something but the look Alec gave me told me I should wait. So I did. 

I still want to protect you. 

I know I was an overprotective Idiot .

Well that’s an understatement. 

But I just want the best for you. 

I need you in my life Magnus Bane. 

Will you Forgive me?

I took a deep breath.


	7. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Magnus P.O.V

“So how is it going trying to convince Alec to do the kissing booth?” I asked Isabelle as we sat across one another in the woodshop classroom, as we worked on the kissing booth.

Isabelle rolled her eyes,

“Difficult, I’ve tried everything.”

I looked at Isabelle narrowing my eyes. Then my eyes widened

“Isabelle Sofia Lightwood, you are lying you haven’t even asked him yet!” I snapped while Izzy cringed.

“Okay fine you’re right I haven’t asked him yet, but everytime I try he’s busy texting one of his random hookups, or he’s not home.” Isabelle sighed.

I tried really hard not to blurt out the truth. 

After forgiving Alec in the parking lot thanks to Finstock, he said if I didn’t forgive him I would be running laps the entire practice. But I was going to forgive Alec no matter what. But lately me and him have been hanging out a lot more, he shows up at the arcade, we talk during study hall, we text each other non stop. But I knew how Isabelle would react if she found out I forgave Alec she would try and get me to ask him. Like always when she never does what she’s supposed to. 

“Isabelle the Back to School Bash is soon what the Hell are we going to do?” I snapped. A little more rudely than I care to admit. 

Isabelle rolled her eyes at me.

“Mags calm down alright it’s no big deal” 

I felt my eye twitch, 

“Not a big deal, not a big deal, Isabelle YOU are the one who said you could convince Alec to do this not just to me, but to the whole damn committee, people are going to expect Alec there, how are people going to react when they find out he won’t be attending?” I harshly spat out.

Isabelle slammed down the paintbrush she was using and looked at me with a fire in her eyes. 

“You don’t think I know this Magnus, people can’t wait to get the chance with my brother, even the straight girls think they have a chance with my very very very Gay brother. You don’t think I regret saying that Alec would do this, You don’t think I haven’t been dreading everyday asking my brother to be a part of our kissing booth. Because I have so many regrets but right now we can’t focus on this, right now we have to finish designing this kissing booth. One problem at a time please.” Isabelle said pleadingly.

I took a deep breath, picked up a paint brush and helped her finish painting the words we etched onto the wood. 

Before I knew it Isabelle ‘accidently’ got some blue paint onto my arm, and then I accidentally knocked some white all over her legs, and all of the sudden we were covered in paint, we had it in our hair, on our uniforms, and our shoes!. 

We were laughing until we heard someone clearing their throat, we turned around to be face to face with Mr. Stilinski-Hale. 

“I’m giving you both 20 minutes to clean yourselves up. I want to ask. But I’m just going to let this slide just this once.”

Isabelle and I just nodded and walked around Mr. Stilinski-Hale and exited the classroom. When I walked into the boy’s locker room I knew that there wasn’t a gym class this period, so I started taking my tie off and then my shirt was off, I unbuttoned my jeans not unzipping them, and headed over to the sinks and turning on both Hot and Cold water, when all of the sudden I heard the toilet flush and I froze. 

I lifted my head up from the sink to realize that I wasn’t the only person in the bathroom. 

The Locker Room was filled with dudes.

And one of those dudes.

Was.

Alec Lightwood. 

Oh.Shit. 

Everyone was staring at me, some even wolf whistled at me. I knew I was covered in paint but why were some of the guys looking at me like I was some sort of meat. 

I feel like an idiot just standing here lookin like an idiot. All of the sudden I’m being dragged away, I looked up to see anger painted across Alec’s face. 

“You need to get out of here.” Alec demanded. 

I dug the heels of my feet onto the tile of the school’s bathroom. 

“Alec, I can’t just leave I have to shower and change clothes.” I said gently. 

Alec just rolled his eyes, while I narrowed mine. What crawled up his butt and died. 

“Well I’m not going anywhere” I dropped my shirt on the ground and crossed my arms across my chest. 

Everyone ohhhh’d like we are in some sort of drama, I flipped them the bird. 

“You can’t tell me what to do Alec, You're anything but the boss of me.” With that I turn around and head towards the shower, only to take a step back because all of the sudden I was blinded by a flash, stumbling back I landed into someone’s broad chest. 

When I open my eyes I see that Matt Daehler had a camera in front of my face, and on his face was a smug grin. 

“Guess who made it in the Yearbook!” Matt joked. 

But then Matt turned pale and started stuttering. 

“You know I will just delete this photo and leave, and never come back.” with that Matt scrambled out of the locker room. 

“Magnus, I'm not kidding, get your shirt and get the hell out of the locker room.” Alec’s voice boomed. 

Everyone normally would cower if Alec used that tone of voice with them, but I grew up with Alec and he doesn’t scare me. 

So I put my hands on my hips and with whatever confidence I found within myself. 

“Well guess what Alec like I said earlier you can’t tell me what to.” I snapped. 

Everyone looked at me shocked, Alec had steam coming out of his ears. 

As everyone looked at me wondering what I was going to do next. 

I smirked turned around and headed towards my discarded shirt bent down wiggled my butt a little which got me some praise, spinned around and stalked sultry towards the group of guys and just started dancing, I started grinding in the air,I twerked, I threw my t-shirt at a group of guys, and to finish my routine off I did the middle split. Which got a healthy reaction with that I got up, retrieved my shirt and shoulder bumped Alec who was furious, so to add some fuel to the fire, I stopped by the door and sent everyone a wink. 

After my little show I went to the Lacrosse locker room and showered and changed into my spare clothes. Thankfully it’s already the end of the day so what I change into doesn’t matter. 

The Last two weeks go by in a blur. Izzy and I work as hard as we can on the kissing booth and we try to find some people who are willing to help us out. We have some cheerleaders, and a few athletes but mostly everyone wants to kiss Alec. I keep fretting but Isabelle just tells me everything is going to be okay. 

She was Wrong. 

The day and hours before the Back to School Bash, Isabelle made sure everything was in place for the kissing booth. We got a good spot, and we got a really great platform for the kissing booth, it kinda looks like one of those retro game shows. Isabelle insisted that she had to dress me for this occasion, so I was wearing a grey t-shirt with a Black blazer with fitted looking blue jeans with nice grey dress shoes. And Isabelle was wearing a fitted Blood Red dress with an exposed back her some of hair was pinned to the side with soft waves and because she can never be outdone she was wearing matching Red stilettos, I asked why should she be wearing those type of shoes at a fair she just ignored me and continued with her makeup, which was a smokey eye with eyeliner that could kill and of course her Red lipstick. 

Alec had to drive me and Isabelle early so we could finish setting up, he promised that he would drive with Marissa later. 

Me and Isabelle smiled as we looked at our hard work, we had a nice White marble platform with a step below so you could get on the stage, we had some fairy lights spread around the platform even some on top of the Bright Red Neon sign that said THE KISSING BOOTH in cursive, we had two different neon signs, one pointed for the girls side and one for the boys. 

“I’m proud of us!” I exclaim.

“Me to who would have thought huh.” Isabelle jokes. 

“Hey what time is Alec coming so he can get ready for the booth.” I ask as we wander away to look at the other booths.

Izzy looks down and mumbles something. 

“What.” I’m confused. 

Izzy takes a deep breath. 

“Alec isn’t doing the kissing booth.” Isabelle admits cringing. 

I freeze. 

What.

The.

Hell?!

“Izzy what are we going to do almost everyone is expecting to kiss Alec Lightwood.” 

I’m starting to feel really really sick now. 

“I’m sorry.” Isabelle apologies.

“I think I need to walk by myself for a minute.” I say softly, before walking away from Izzy ignoring her calling my name. 

As I start walking around aimlessly I feel so many emotions right now I’m torn between being hurt and anger. I sighed. I continued walking. I even got a pretzel to try and make me feel better. Eventually I realised I had to head back to the booth, so I slowly took my time taking bites out of my pretzel every now and again. When I arrived closer to the booth I noticed Alec talking to some guy they were at the Strength game across from the kissing booth. I took a deep breath and headed over to Alec. 

“Umm Hi, can I talk to you Alec.” I asked politely. 

Alec rolled his eyes,

“I’m kinda busy right now.” Alec said through gritted teeth. 

“Alec please it will just take a moment.” I pleaded. 

“Go talk to your friend, I’ll be right here when you come back.” The dude offered. 

Alec rolled his eyes again. 

“Go away Magnus.”

“Please.” I will try one more time.

Alec sighed before turning towards me, arms crossed.

“Look I know Isabelle asked you, but do you think you could just reconsider the kissing booth, I know it’s a little too much to ask but,” Before I could finish Alec just snorted. 

“What?” I’m super confused.

“I just think it’s funny the great Magnus Bane finally needs my help, when all i’ve done is try to help him.” Alec retorts angrily. 

I took a step back,

“Wait Alec is this about earlier, that’s different, I. Asking for a favor for the first time in what 15,16 years and telling you to back off my love life is different.” I spoke softly. 

Alec just shrugged carelessly,

“Love Life, You got stood up on your first date, That’s not a love life.” 

I froze. I felt like someone slapped me across the face. Finally I realised I want nothing to do with Alec Lightwood ever again. 

I felt tears stinging my eyes so I turned around before stopping,

"And whose fault was that! It was your’s Alec! So let me get this straight: sleeping with the whole state of New York is considered a love life? Got it. Message received, you know everybody has always torn you down, but I’ve always tried to defend you because I thought, I stupidly thought that we were friends. But I understand now you are nothing but a Grade A Asshole and Man Whore. You know what I’m just wasting my time and breath, I’m done with you Alec Lightwood for good. You are nothing But Isabelle Lightwood’s older brother to me. No in fact You're Just Dead to me, hope you and friend have a good night.” With that being said I turned around and headed back to the Kissing Booth. 

When I showed up Isabelle looked at me worriedly before she could say anything I held my hand up stopping her, 

“I don’t wanna talk about it, so can we please put our game faces on and try and make enough money for this stupid fundraiser.” I spoke softly. 

Isabelle just squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile. 

“ Alright everyone gather around, It’s time for the Kissing Booth to be officially Open for business.” Isabelle and I called out at the same time. 

People started trickling in standing in front of us, 

“Welcome to Alicante Academy's first ever Kissing Booth, now here are the rules, One ticket per kiss,Also $5, and You must accept the breath mint my beautiful friend Isabelle here gives you. And we have two separate lanes, one for the ladies, and One for the men.” I said smiling at the crowd we were drawing.

I looked over to Isabelle to finish the speech, 

“Now if you would like to kiss both genders you can just use the one ticket for both genders, Also this Kissing Booth runs a little bit differently than you think, see our volunteers they will be wearing a blindfold, and yes we made sure that they can not see you, So they have no idea who you are. Now that we have these simple rules out of the way let us introduce you to our first set of volunteers, For the men we have the Lovely Allison McKidd, who is a Junior this year, and For the women we have the very handsome and very funny Issac Lahey who is on the school’s Lacrosse team and is also a Junior this school year. The Kissing Booth is officially open.” Isabelle cheered. 

With that being said as soon as we turned our neon sign on Business began. 

And business was booming, everyone who was participating was having fun but not only that we were making loads of money. Up until the problem came up.

“We have a problem.” I whispered into Isabelle’s ear.

She just hummed in response. 

“The ladies are asking specifically for your older brother, you know Alec Lightwood.” I hissed. 

Again Isabelle just hummed in response, 

“Excuse us for one moment.” I told the next customer.

I grabbed Isabelle’s wrist and dragged her to a secluded area not too far from the booth. 

“Isabelle what are we going to do, Alec’s not here, so because he isn’t here do you know how much money we could lose? Don’t you care at all?” I hissed. 

“Of course I care, Look I said I was sorry earlier all right what else do you want from me Magnus.” Isabelle snapped. 

I just looked at Isabelle, at this moment in time I didn’t know what to say to her. 

I sighed, just wondering how the Hell we are going to get out of this mess. 

“Okay I think I have an Idea, but I don’t think you are going to like it.” Isabelle admits. 

I just gave her a skeptical look. 

“No, no, no,no,no” I hissed as Isabelle tried putting the blindfold on me. 

“Magnus, please stop being a baby, just put the blindfold on and nobody gets hurt.” Isabelle snapped Tiredly. 

I shook my head, no way in Hell was Isabelle going to get me participate in the Kissing Booth. 

“Please Magnus.” Isabelle pleaded once again. 

“Isabelle, everyone is expecting your brother, not me.” I pointed out. 

“Magnus, those girls and guys would be stupid if they don’t want to kiss you. If they don’t want to kiss you well they are missing out on a golden opportunity to be with a Fantastic guy who puts his family first, who is willing to drop anything to help someone in need no matter who it is, and the smartest guy on the planet. If they wanna waste it on my loser brother then screw them.” Isabelle admits tears in her eyes and she reaches out to squeeze my hand reassuringly. 

I took a deep breath, 

“ Alright Let’s do this.” 

Isabelle leads me out onto the stage.

“Alright Ladies and Gentleman, we have our very own Magnus Bane joining us tonight for both genders, he is a sophomore and also is part of varsity lacrosse.” I drowned out the rest of what Isabelle said as I waited patiently my hands were behind my back because they were shaking so hard. 

I waited.

I waited some more.

And waited.

And waited. 

And waited. 

Just as I was about to walk away super embarrassed, someone grabbed my wrist and gently stopped me in my place. 

“Um, whoever this is, I’m sure you were expecting someone else, so if you want to wait for the other person I totally understand, I never want anyone to feel uncomfortable.” I rambled not really knowing what to say. 

But I was met with silence. All I knew was this person had rough hands and they had a callous on the middle of their palm. 

“I have to be completely honest with you this is technically my first kiss, because the last time I tried to kiss someone it did not go well I mean, he like threw up all over me, Not like I was waiting for anyone special, but I was just trying to get it out of the way since the guy I’ve had a crush on since forever never really noticed me..” I rambled until I got cut off. 

The person had soft plush lips. 

And they cradled my face like they never wanted to let go. 

I heard gasps and whoops and whistles from the crowd. 

I was about to pull away, but the person just continued and forced his tongue into my mouth, 

I moaned it felt just right. 

Finally I pulled away. 

I could feel that my lips were now puffy and swollen. 

I slowly raised my hands up towards my face so that I could take my blindfold off. 

I could see his shoes.  
They were Black Doc martens. 

He was wearing skinny black jeans.  
They had a hole in the knee.

He was wearing a Black V-neck.   
Alongside a Black leather jacket. 

Then I saw the soft plush lips.  
They were curved in a smirk.  
The air left my lungs. 

He had Hazel eyes.   
He had messy black hair. 

I just Kissed Alec Lightwood.


	8. Sticks and Stones

Magnus P.O.V

No  
No  
No. 

This couldn’t be happening, I didn't just waste my first kiss on Alec Lightwood. Immediately I took a step back away from Alec, then I turned my head towards the crowd, Isabelle looked uncomfortable, but everyone in the crowd had their phones out recording, the guy Alec was with earlier looked angry and walked away. I threw the blindfold down onto the ground and rushed away from my spot on the stage and rushed down the stairs through the crowd and just took off. 

When I finally stopped running, I collapsed onto a bench that was by the pretzel stand I was at earlier. My mind was running at the speed of light. 

I just kissed Alec Lightwood. 

Alec Lightwood just Kissed Me. 

And a whole group of our classmates just saw it happen. What am I supposed to do in this situation?. Maybe I’m just overthinking it. I mean to Alec it obviously didn’t mean anything right? I mean he was with another guy. But if he was with someone else why did he pay $5 just to kiss me? 

I bought a pretzel. I mean food is supposed to help in crazy situations like this right? If so then this pretzel is totally helping me, that or it’s because I haven’t really eaten anything all day. Semantics. 

I glanced around from where I was sitting on the bench, Mr. Stilinski-Hale just got dunked, I think it was just because the teenage girls just wanted to see his shirt get plastered on his body. Mrs. Tate was doing face paint on a 5 year old girl.Over at the Ring Toss Mr. Morgan and Ms. Garcia was flirting heavily not that it was surprising.

I could just see families having fun and making memories. It brought back memories for me. Before my mom got sick, she looked forward to the carnival every year. She always made sure to get us wristbands instead of tickets, she said it’s no fun when you have to wait in line. I guess that’s when my family used to be happy. I sighed as memories flooded through my mind. People are right after you lose someone it neve gets easier. 

I put my face into the palms of my hands. 

“This seat taken?” I lifted my head up to see Isabelle standing in front of me. She had a small smile on her ruby red lips. 

I just nodded. 

She plopped down right next to me not before bending down and taking a bite of my pretzel, sitting down she crossed her legs. It was silent for a few moments. 

“Who’s watching the booth.?” I asked. 

“I told everyone that the booth will be closed for a while.” Isabelle spoke softly. 

I just hummed in response. 

“ You have to know I was just as shocked when Alec paid to kiss you.” Isabelle admitted. 

“I’m sorry.” I apologize I don’t know why. 

Isabelle sighed.

“Look my brother is a total jerk for embarrassing you like that Magnus, you have nothing to apologise for. And besides, it’s not like you have a crush on him so technically you didn’t break a rule.” Isabelle pointed out.

“yeah , yeah, you’re right.” I agreed. 

“So how about we bask in this moment a little bit longer and head back to the booth, sound good.” she asks as she rests her head on my shoulder and grabs my free hand and holds it. 

“Sounds perfect Iz.” 

Finishing my pretzel and then grabbing some ice cold lemonade Isabelle and I headed back towards our booth, as a blessing and a curse we had a bigger group of people at the booth. For the guys Isabelle offered to take one for the team, and for the girls we got Scott McCall. Some people only came to the booth to ask me what it was like to kiss Alec Lightwood, so I sent them away. Isabelle did draw quite the crowd through most of the people paid with $10, $20, one even paid $50. 

As the night was starting to end I started closing up shop, I turned our neon sign off. When I heard someone clearing their throat I turned around and I saw Isabelle, Simon and some really really pale kid kid with a frown etched across his face. I just arched an eyebrow.

“Sooo we had a pretty successful night huh, even without the help of my brother.” Isabelle spoke with a grin across her face. 

She didn’t even have to finish her sentence before I knew where she was getting at. 

“Yes Isabelle you are off the hook I’ll finish up here, go and have some fun. I’ll just see you on Monday.” I told her. 

Isabelle just squealed before hugging me,

“Wait Monday, You aren’t going to have lunch with us tomorrow?” Isabelle said, confused. 

I shook my head no,

“I have homework I need to get done, also I really don’t want to see your brother’s face anytime soon, sooo.” I lead off not wanting to talk about her brother anymore. 

Isabelle just pouted. 

“All right fine I understand, I’ll just see you on Monday, Love you.” Isabelle said before kissing my cheek. 

“Love you.” I called to her retreating form.

After cleaning up and giving the head of the fundraiser all of the money we made from the kissing booth, I was heading towards the exit when I saw a couple kissing pretty heavily. As I got closer I noticed that it was a small blonde guy getting pinned against a booth by some guy with messy black hair. Then I noticed the name on the back of the jacket, it made my heart drop. 

LIGHTWOOD.


End file.
